Nauczanie Domowe
by Mangha
Summary: Kiedy Ron postanawia nie wysyłać swoich dzieci do Hogwartu popełnia błąd. Próba samodzielnego nauczanie dzieci jest błędem podwójnym.


**Właśnie powinnam się uczyć. Ale jak wiadomo kiedy coś trzeba robić nasz mózg zalewa nas falą wielu ciekawych pomysłów nie mających nic wspólnego z nauką. I właśnie w ten sposób powstało to opowiadanie. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.**

* * *

_WNIOSEK O:_

_Wydanie zgody przez Ministerstwo Magii na użytkowanie różdżek przez nieletnich:_

_Emily Weasley (10 lat) i Fredericka Weasley'a (11 lat), zamieszkałych w Winchcombe przy ul. Bassett Close 13; w celu nauki czarów poza dopuszczonymi przez w/w Ministerstwo szkołami Magii i Czarodziejstwa, w tzw. nauczaniu domowym. Nieletni mogą uprawiać czary tylko w obecności pełnoletnich rodziców/opiekunów prawnych: Ronalda Weasley'a i Lavender Brown Weasley zamieszkałych w Winchcombe przy ul. Bassett Close 13. Jednocześnie opiekunowie wyrażają zgodę na pozostawienie zaklęcia Namiaru na nieletnich, oraz na niezapowiedziane kontrole Ministerwstwa w celu sprawdzenia czy treści przedstawiane podczas nauczania są zgodne z wytycznymi Ministerstwa. _

_Podpisano:_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Lavender Brown Weasley_

* * *

-Co to takiego Ron? - zapytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna zaglądając rudemu przez ramię na korytarzu w budynku ministerstwa. Tamten, wyrwany z zamyślenia, odskoczył przestraszony.

-Rany, Harry! Na litość! Dawno nikt mnie tak nie wystraszył! - wyrzucił mu Ron. Miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak powstrzymał się widząc skupioną minę Pottera. Mrużył oczy wczytując się w prawną terminologię. Po chwili odwrócił wzrok od pergaminu i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela twarzą bez wyrazu.

-Czy ja to dobrze zrozumiałem? - zaczął powoli i niepewnie, zerkając znowu na notatkę. - Fred nie jedzie do Hogwartu? - Weasley kiwnął głową. Harry wziął głęboki wdech, a jego twarz lekko poczerwieniała. - Ale dlaczego? Przecież oboje z Jamesem się tak na to cieszyli! Chcesz ich sam uczyć? Czyś ty zwariował?! Przecież nie dasz ra... - zamilkł w pół słowa po czym speszył się jeszcze bardziej - Nie żeby coś, ale...

-Harry! Uspokój się! Po pierwsze, tak, Fred nie pojedzie. Będzie musiał to przeżyć, ale nie wyślę mojego dziecka - tu umilkł ponieważ weszli do windy pełnej ludzi - do szkoły gdzie uczy Hermiona - kontynuował już kiedy wyszli z niej i znaleźli się w atrium. Przysiadł na skraju fontanny.

-Ron, sądzę, że przesadzasz. To już było dawno. Nie możesz chować dawnych uraz, zresztą to była twoja wina - brunet spojrzał na niego z ukosa. - James jedzie. Nie rozumiem czego się tu bać.

-Ty nie jesteś z nią skłócony, a ona uczy tam transmutacji. To jeden z najważniejszych przedmiotów. Będą go mieli codziennie. Codziennie będą przebywać z Hermioną. Dodatkowo jest brana pod uwagę jako następczyni McGonagall na stanowisku dyrektora - Harry'ego olśniło.

-Boisz się, że będzie wyśmiewać twoje dzieci? Czepiać się? Ron, ona jest nauczycielką, to byłoby nieprofesjonalne. Obydwoje jesteście dorośli!

-A Snape się tak zachowywał! Jakby to od tego zależało, czy ktoś jest nauczycielem - Weasley wywrócił oczami i prychnął jak zawsze kiedy wspominał swojego byłego nauczyciela. Mimo, że mężczyzna okazał się bohaterem, chronił ich, a na koniec jeszcze oddał za nich życie, Ron nie potrafił mu przebaczyć. Łatwiej przyszło to Harry'emu, chociaż to on częściej odczuwał ostre słowa Snape'a.

-Ale Hermiona nim nie jest - spróbował jeszcze raz, zrezygnowany. Ron wstał i ruszył w stronę wejścia do korytarza. - Stary, przyjaźniliście się przez ponad dziesięć lat. Powinieneś lepiej ją znać - dodał z wyrzutem. Ron zamyślił się i przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Przygryzał lekko swoją wargę, zastanawiając się jak konkretnie odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi. Westchnął i zaczął niepewnie.

-Nie mówię, że będzie z nich szydzić. Chodzi mi o to, że będzie, na pewno robić... coś. Raczej nie będzie traktowała je - w tym roku Freda, a za rok Emily - tak do końca normalnie - Ron przeklął w duchu swój brak elokwencji. Jak miał wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, że bał się konfrontacji jego Byłej i jego dzieci? Znał ją - jak podkreślił Harry - wiele lat i był w stanie przewidzieć, że będzie do nich uprzedzona.

Skręcili w kolejny korytarz i Ron zerknął na zegarek. Za pięć szesnasta! A specjalnie wyszedł wcześniej z pracy!

-Harry, pośpieszmy się, za pięć minut zamykają Wydział Nadzoru Nad Niepełnoletnimi Czarodziejami - rzucił za siebie i przyśpieszył nie patrząc na drugiego chłopaka. W biurze był na dwie minuty przed zamknięciem. Korpulentna kobieta około pięćdziesięciu lat już zaczęła się ubierać i szykowała się do wyjścia. Gdy Ron wpadł i podał jej swój wniosek obdarzyła go takim spojrzeniem jakiego nie powstydził by się bazyliszek; jej oczy zza okularów lśniły morderczo, a efekt potęgował jeszcze ostry, zlewający się makijaż. Weasley poczuł niemiły skurcz w żołądku.

Harry przystanął za Ronem opierając się o framugę. Kiedy to wszystko się stało? Po wojnie Ron i Hermiona zostali parą. Wydawało mu się to normalne, od trzeciej klasy chylili się ku sobie. Właściwie to teraz nie bardzo rozumiał o co im chodziło. Byli jedną z wielu par, którym po prostu nie wyszło. Nie pokłócili się. Nie rozstali się ze sobą w atmosferze skandalu. Nikt nikogo nie zdradził, nie robili sobie też awantur. Zrobili to dlatego, ponieważ uznali to za najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nie potrafili przeskoczyć od przyjaźni do związku. Ale po tym rozstaniu już nie potrafili dalej się przyjaźnić. Ich stosunki oziębiły się, a szanse na jakąkolwiek poprawę zniknęły gdy Hermiona wyszła za Malfoy'a. Ron nie potrafił tego przełknąć. Harry czuł się rozdarty, ale nadal przyjaźnił się i z Hermioną i z Ronem.

-Przyjdzie za dwa tygodnie i odbierze pozwolenie od Ministerstwa - urzędniczka oznajmiła niemiłym skrzekliwym tonem. Ostemplowała też wniosek i dała jakieś papiery Ronowi do podpisania. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem, kiedy Weasley zamiast szybko złożyć podpis przezornie przeczytał wszystko, dokładnie analizując i spojrzała z cierpiętniczą miną na zegar. Dziesięć po czwartej. Chyba nigdy nie była zmuszona do zastania tak długo w pracy.

Wyszli raźnym krokiem i prędko udali się do punktu aportacyjnego.

-Harry, tyle było o mnie, a właściwie to co ty tu robisz? Miałeś dzisiaj dzień wolny.

-Ginny źle się dzisiaj czuła, wiesz, ciąża. Zaniosłem jej jakieś papiery... - urwał a w jego oczach pojawiły się dziwne, skrzące błyski. To była szansa. - Ron... Do końca wakacji jeszcze miesiąc. Daj znać kiedy dostaniesz pozwolenie dla dzieciaków i będziesz chciał zacząć lekcje, chętnie popatrzę. - Uśmiechnął się chytrze. Ronowi zajęło chwilę zastanowienie się, po czym na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie i irytacja.

-Sądzisz, że nie dam rady? - zmarszczył brwi rudzielec.

-Skąd, gdzie tam, nigdy... - pozbył się uśmiechu z ust, ale jego oczy wciąż się śmiały. - Ale... Wiesz jakie to trudne. Pamiętasz nasze Hogwarckie czasy?

-A założysz się o to? Dziesięć galeonów? - Ron zapowietrzył się.

-Nie, żadnych zakładów na pieniądze. Ginny mnie zabije. - Ron popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem. Harry przewrócił oczami - Że zły przykład dzieciom - mruknął. Ron zaśmiał się.

-Jakbym słyszał Lav.

-W takim razie proponuję przejęcie nadgodzin. Jeśli wytrzymasz do końca tego roku i nauczysz dzieciaki podstawowych umiejętności przez miesiąc będę odrabiać je za ciebie. Jak nie wytrzymasz to ty przejmujesz moje. Stoi? - wysunął wyzywająco szczękę. Ron nie byłby sobą gdyby się na to nie zgodził. - W takim razie ustalone - Harry ostatni raz zerknął na przyjaciela po czym zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

**DWA TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ**

-Więc tak. Robimy dzisiaj pierwszą lekcję i eee... zobaczymy jak mi pójdzie - zaczął niepewnie Ron. Ginny prychnęła. Mieli dość burzliwą dyskusję na temat decyzji Rona i Lavender w sprawie nauczania. Najpierw była wściekła i nie odzywała się kilka dni do brata, ale następnie postanowiła być świadkiem tej lekcji by móc wypominać bratu wszystkie potknięcia. Harry popatrzył na nią z dziwną mieszaniną czułości i dezaprobaty. On mimo wszystko był w doskonałym humorze. Ich rocznica połączona z weekendem z dala od dzieci dała mu nowe siły i był z niej niesamowicie zadowolony.

-Fred, Emily, ustaliliśmy, że nie pojedziecie do Hogwartu i to tata z mamą będą was uczyć - kontynuował wyciągając dwa pudełka i podając dzieciom. - To wasze różdżki. - Na twarzach dzieci mieszały się dwie emocje - żal i ekscytacja. Fred popatrzył z wyższością na Jamesa. On będzie mógł używać czarów już teraz a James zmuszony będzie czekać aż do wyjazdu do szkoły. Potem znowu posmutniał. Tata opowiadał mu tyle niezwykłych rzeczy o Hogwarcie, których nie będzie mógł zobaczyć. Szkoda.

-Ron, daruj sobie, może pokaż im pierwsze zaklęcie. - Lavender ze znudzeniem przypatrywała się swoim paznokciom.

-Eee... Dobrze w takim razie coś prostego - machnął różdżką, a na kolanach przed nim i jego dziećmi pojawiły się piórka. - Zaczniemy od czegoś od czego i ja zaczynałem. Zaklęcie sprawia, że przedmioty unoszą się w powietrzu, _lewitują _- podkreślił to słowo, a Emily popatrzyła na swojego ojca jak na idiotę.

-Tato my wiemy co to znaczy - Harry znał już dziewczynkę dobrze, ale czasami jej podobieństwo do Hermiony go zadziwiało. Inteligentna, pewna siebie, lekko zarozumiała.

-Upewniam się tylko - Rom wyglądał na nieźle zestresowanego tą lekcją pokazową. Wziął głęboki wdech po czym przemawiał dalej - Inkantacja brzmi: Vingardium Leviosa - jednocześnie pokazał ruch nadgarstkiem

-Tylko pamiętajcie, Vingardium LeVIOsa, nie LevioSA. - Przyjaciele zaśmiali się na wspomnienie.

Emily w tym czasie bez żadnego problemu wywijała młynki w powietrzu swoim piórkiem, podczas gdy Fred ruszał różdżką coraz szybciej i z większą agresją, coraz bardziej zezłoszczony. Ron chodził pomiędzy dziećmi korygując błędy u Em i motywując Freda. Właśnie w tej chwili przerabiał z nim to jeszcze raz, choć nie do końca skupiał się na swoim zadaniu. Czuł się jak jakiś okaz w zoo.

Ginny dokładnie mu się przyglądała śledząc każdy jego ruch. Harry miał dziwny lekceważący uśmieszek, a Lav znudzona wpatrywała się w sufit z miną w stylu "Co on znowu wymyślił?". James również się przypatrywał, ale obiektem obserwacji byli jego kuzyni. Raz wyglądał na zazdrosnego, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy patrzył jak magią posługuje się Emily, wiedząc, że on będzie mógł to robić dopiero we wrześniu, innym razem na jego ustach widać było złośliwy uśmieszek, wtedy kiedy przenosił wzrok na Freda. Tylko Albus nie zwracał na nich specjalnej uwagi. Siedział przytulony do mamy, przyłożył ucho do jej brzucha, jakby chciał usłyszeć siedzącą tam siostrzyczkę.

Rona tak pochłonęła obserwacja otoczenia i instruowanie syna, że nie zauważył jak jego córka od kilku chwil wpatruje się w niego znużona. W końcu postanowiła się odezwać.

-Tatooooo! Nudna ta magia! Masz jakieś lepsze zaklęcia? I do czego nam to? Nudaaa - powiedziała marudnym tonem przeciągając samogłoski. Nagle w oczach zaświecił się jakiś dziwny blask a jej twarz wykrzywił radosny grymas tak, że wyglądała jak mały chochlik - Tatooooo! A czytałam kiedyś o takim zaklęciu... Jak to było? _Depulso! - _zaklęcie wyleciało z jej różdżki trafiając w wazon z kwiatami. Lavender pisnęła kiedy opadł na dywan zalewając wodą najbliższą okolicę, a szkło roztrzaskało się w drobny mak. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się, a Ron wstał na równe nogi.

-Em, co ty wyrabia...! - urwał w pół słowa kiedy Emily bez kontroli rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie.

-A może _Accio? _- mruknęła, a Harry uchylił się przed garnkiem lecącym z kuchni. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w dziewczynkę, która nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, przypominała sobie inne przeczytane zaklęcia i testowała je. - Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. W takim razie... _Aquamenti? _- w Freda uderzyła wielka fala wody, a na twarzy Emily pojawiło się niezadowolenie - _Bolate Acendalai _- wszystkie przedmioty na biurku zostały wyrzucone na wysokość jednego metra robiąc zamieszanie. - _Confringo -_ zarejestrowali wybuch radioodbiornika i ławy na którym stał. I wtedy rozpoczęło się piekło. Ron wreszcie zareagował podbiegając do córki by wyrwać jej różdżkę. Dziewczynka zgrabnie się uchyliła rzucając kolejne - _Alohamora! _Nie... _Deprimo, Densauego, Ridiculus! -_ Fred otrząsnął się i spróbował rzucić, wymieniane przez siostrę zaklęcia. Z miernym skutkiem, ale jego magia spowodował uwolnienie fali energii, która zaczęła rozchodzić się po pomieszczeniu.

-Emily, natychmiast przestań! - głos Lavender wyraźnie się podnosił i stawał się jeszcze bardziej piskliwy. Nikt nie dziwił się panice pojawiającej się w jej oczach.

-_Avis! _- krzyknęła triumfalnie dziewczynka i grupka kanarków poleciała w stronę kuchni. Zaraz jednak zmieniły kierunek lotu pod wpływem kolejnej fali pochodzącej od Freda, teraz leciały prosto na Ginny, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i strachu. Mały Albus siedział przerażony koło mamy i zaczął krzyczeć. Żeby tylko nic nie stało się mamie i malutkiej Lily! W tej chwili jego magia szalała z przerażenia pragnąc zrobić cokolwiek. _Musi _zrobić cokolwiek. Wszystkie szyby w okolicy roztrzaskały się.

Harry dzięki swojemu nabytemu na kursach aurorskich refleksowi zdołał rzucić szybkie _Protego _na swoją żonę. Kanarki zatrzymały się na barierze, ale to nie uspokoiło najmłodszego z Potterów, którego magia dołączyła do magii Emily i Freda kontynuując dzieło zniszczenia. Ron przypomniał sobie o istnieniu zaklęcia rozbrajającego, wycelował różdżkę w córkę.

-_Expeliarmus! _- czerwony promień odbił się tuż za plecami dziewczynki i trafił w... Harry'ego próbującego zapanować nad zamieszaniem. Różdżka odleciała na trzy metry do tyłu.

-Ron, do cholery! Co to było?!

-Sorry, wiesz, że to nie było w ciebie! - Harry szybko rzucił się do tyłu po różdżkę starając się uniknąć klątw. Czuł się jakby znowu brał udział w bitwie o Hogwart. Przynajmniej żadne z zaklęć nie było Niewybaczalnym, ale ryzyko zranienia było duże.

-Wyrażaj się przy dzieciach - Ginny nawet w takiej sytuacji musiała upomnieć męża. Lavender nie zareagowała, stała sparaliżowana strachem i przypatrywała się jak jej mąż wysyła raz po raz _Drętwotę _trafiając w Jamesa, który jako jedyny zachował spokój i zwyczajnie się przyglądał.

Emily miała przednią zabawę obserwując swoje dzieło. Jej zaklęcie pociągnęły za sobą kolejne. Reakcja łańcuchowa. Uważała to za niesamowicie zabawne. Tak, teraz na pewno rodzice się rozmyślą. Ale może powinna rzucić jeszcze kilka klątw?

Ron zrezygnowany wybiegł z pokoju uciekając przed zamieszaniem i przekleństwem lecącym w jego stronę. Zaraz jednak wrócił trzymając w ręce jakąś szkatułkę, zgarnął z szafki portfel i zaklęciem rozpalił drewno w kominku. Zaczął otwierać pudełeczko kiedy Lavender wreszcie się odezwała, drżącym głosem:

-Ron, co ty robisz? Gdzie idziesz? - wykrztusiła niepewnie zerkając na Emily, która odrzuconą magią Albusa wylądowała na fotelu. Ginny próbowała delikatnie uspokoić synka nie powodując przy tym wybuchu. Dopóki chłopiec się nie uspokoi nie mogła za bardzo używać magii, przez hormony związane z ciążą nie radziła sobie z nią najlepiej. Harry czołgał się po podłodze w poszukiwaniu różdżki, okulary nie wiadomo czemu, wisiały na żyrandolu. U Jamesa żadnych zmian, cały czas sparaliżowany. A jej dzieci? Wydawały się mieś ubaw po pachy! Największy uśmiech był na ustach Emily. Mała sadystka! A jej salon? Jęknęła. Wszystko zniszczone. I on ją tak zostawiał? Z taką sytuacją?!

-Ron, uciekasz? Dlaczego? Dokąd idziesz? Masz natychmiast _to_ zakończyć! - krzyknęła piskliwie pokazując ręką na pokój. Widząc, że mąż tylko wyjmuje garść proszku Fiuu, zapytała bardziej stanowczo - Dokąd idziesz?

-Do Hogwartu! Do Hermiony! - wrzasnął, wchodząc jedną nogą do kominka, odwrócił się. - Ale wcześniej chyba jeszcze do kwiaciarni. Kupię jej taaaki bukiet róż - rozłożył ramiona. - i padnę na kolana. Przeproszę. Mogę nawet całować stopy Malfoya, byleby przyjęła te małe diabły do szkoły! Nie wytrzymałbym z nimi cały rok!

I znikł w płomieniach.

Emily uśmiechnęła się. A więc mogła przestać. Potem posmutniała. Czarowanie było świetne. Cóż, jeszcze kiedyś to porobi. Teraz wszystko poszło dobrze. Powoli wszystko zaczęło się uspokajać. Wujek Harry uśmiechnął się i puścił do niej oczko.


End file.
